


How To Get Over That Which Is Traumatising

by Onecelestialbeing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Infidelity, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Infidelity, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, age disparity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecelestialbeing/pseuds/Onecelestialbeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily stumbles upon Scorpius and her mother and finds out that she’s not the only one who is staring at them from the shadows…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Get Over That Which Is Traumatising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



> I wrote this ages ago because Tamlane and ElyBaby have corrupted me and I love and worship them for it. Okay, a little lie, because I've been well corrupted ever since I can remember, but they just added to it. Anyway ElyBaby's prompt literally jumped into my lap and screamed 'WRITE ME!' and the rest is history.

Sex was not shocking to Lily. Why should it be? Besides reading about it a bunch of times, her perpetually horny boy cousins always had some lewd comment when it came to mentioning the opposite sex. Not surprising, that was enough to make her refuse to _ever_ fool around with a boy her age.

What did shock Lily, however, was staying at the Malfoys' manor for the holiday, and coming across a sight that left her in a state of disbelief.

Lily had lost count of the amount of times she'd been to Malfoy Manor; most likely somewhere between fifteen and thirty. In any event, it was often enough that having her own bedroom was warranted. Her favourite part of the visit was becoming lost to the huge bathtub that was hidden behind two tall wooden sliding doors opposite the curtained and canopied four-poster. Following the bath, Lily would check the wardrobe, knowing that a brand new nightgown lay inside. During the earlier visits, the nightgowns had been more suited for a little girl, but as she became older, the voluminous garments were replaced with silky things that had little bits of lace and tiny straps. On her last visit to the manor, Lily soaked in the bathtub until her fingers and toes grew wrinkly. After drying off and using an excess of the rich body crème that also always seemed to be in her bathroom, Lily slipped on the nightgown, foregoing knickers, and climbed into bed.

The nightgown felt slippery against her, and the sinfully soft mattress and sheets were divine to lie upon. For some reason, Lily found herself growing restless and she began wondering what it would be like to have a boy in that bed with her, kissing and touching her beneath the nightgown. In turn that spurred her first attempt at masturbation, and shortly after, her first orgasm.

That wasn't the last time Lily experimented with her own body, but doing it in her own bed at home wasn't the same. Therefore she looked forward to this night, and was happy when dinner was over. Lily had just removed her shoes and tights, ready to run her bath water when she realised that she didn't bring her hairbrush. Sure that her mum had one, Lily crept into the darkened hallway, her bare feet barely making a sound on the thickly carpeted floors as she made her way across the house. It was any question as to why her mum's bedroom was so far away from hers, but when Lily opened the door slightly, she soon had her answer.

There her mum was— naked, moaning lustily, and on all fours in the middle of the huge canopied bed, with an equally naked Scorpius Malfoy bent over her, his pale hands gripped onto either sides of the older woman's hips while he steadily fucked her from behind.

Looking back, Lily now realised that she had been completely oblivious to the glaringly obvious signs that something was going on between her mum and Scorpius. Dinner had been an interesting affair. Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria, had been seated at opposite ends of the table, barely indulging in any sort of conversation. When they did speak to one another, their words sounded stilted and forced. Lily also noticed that her mother seemed rather down, and attributed that to her dad and brothers refusing to come to the Malfoys for dinner.

 Scorpius was the only one who seemed perfectly at ease in spite of the pink elephant in the room; he ate his pudding with relish, casually helping himself to seconds and politely offering her mum extra. Lily knew that his parents were still married only in name, opting to hold up the farce of a marriage purely to save face. She'd overheard that Astoria had a lover, an older wizard who was so wealthy that he made the Malfoys look like paupers. Ginny had been talking to Harry and didn't know that Lily was eavesdropping, and demanded that her daughter not repeat what she'd heard.

Lily thought that Scorpius would look somewhat bereft, considering his parents' separation, yet he made small talk with Ginny throughout the entire meal. She thought that odd, after all, they did go to school together even if they hardly said two words to one another when in public. With no one paying her any attention, Lily took to watching her dinner companions. Mrs. Malfoy pretended to be enthralled with her dessert, yet used her fork to push it from one corner to another on her plate. Mr. Malfoy appeared bored, but upon closer inspection, Lily thought  he looked a tad glum. Was he sad about his wife consorting with another? She wondered. She felt badly about the older man's unhappy countenance, and Lily was curious as to what led Astoria to turn away from her husband.

According to her mum, Mr. Malfoy had been quite handsome in his youth, even though her dad described him as 'the biggest arse you ever did meet'. That was hard to believe, as the man was now amicable, even if slightly standoffish, but Lily chalked that up to fully adult man having little to say to a sixteen-year-old girl, even if she was almost the same age as his son.

Even so, Lily privately thought that Scorpius' father was still good-looking. His pale blond hair, combed straight back, was a bit thin yet left his face open to display classically high cheekbones and a freshly shaven face.  The tiniest hint of wrinkles lined the corners of his eyes, mostly noticeable when he smiled (which was rare, thus far).

While Mr. Malfoy seemed indifferent to everything that evening, she knew that he would be aghast to learn of her mum taking advantage of his hospitality. As for Lily, she had no words. She remained at the cracked door, so shocked by the sight that no sound came from her mouth. She knew her mother had sex, and that thought was traumatising enough, but she was supposed to be having sex with her father! Harry James Potter! _Not_ Scorpius Malfoy, of all people, who was, by the way, only a few years older than her!

Should she run? Should she utter 'sorry!' before slamming the door shut and fleeing back to her room? Lily had no idea. An apology was likely useless, as the sweaty, loudly groaning couple were too into their activities to notice that the bedroom door was ajar.

Common sense, all right, and a bit of disgust, told Lily that she should turn away and take this secret with her to the grave, but something wicked within made her linger outside the door, unable to take her eyes off her mum being shagged senseless by the lithe blond. It was no secret that the Malfoy men were attractive. Even Draco's father, Lucius, still retained his aristocratic good looks, regardless of being somewhere past the age of sixty. As for Draco Malfoy, Lily figured he had to be close to her parents' ages, somewhere in his forties.

"Well I would say that I'm surprised, but then I'd be lying," a deep voice purred into Lily's ear, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she stammered, scampering away from the doorway with a guilty look on her face. "I was just, I mean, I was, erm—"

"I know what you were doing," he replied evenly, standing in the place Lily had previously occupied, unashamedly staring through the cracked door. There wasn't a trace of emotion on his face, and a barrage of thoughts flitted through Lily's mind. She knew this was it; she and her mum would never be invited to the manor again. Mr. Malfoy would tell her father, and her parents would get divorced. Divorce in the wizarding world was taboo for some reason, and Lily made herself sick with the thought of that possibility.

Therefore, when he spoke again, uttering something that was far from rage, Lily nearly collapsed from shock.

"Hmm, no surprise that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but I will concede to being impressed."

What? Was this man actually offering commentary on his son's sexual prowess? Prowess that was being used upon her mum? What the hell alternate universe had she fallen into?

Lily was so distracted by her errant thoughts that she hadn't realised Mr. Malfoy was now staring at her.

"The blush on your face gives you away, you know," he told her. "You'd never be able to hide a thing with those rosy cheeks."

"I...well..."

"I wonder what has you blushing: the fact that you caught your mother getting fucked, or the fact that you're turned on from it?"

Lily's mouth fell open as she floundered for words. "I am not!" she finally protested in a low hiss. "How dare you even suggest such a thing!"

The hallway was dark, but not so dark that Lily was able to miss the derisive look on the older man's face.

"Lies, little love, all lies. The tone in your voice alone speaks volumes, but your nipples say another."

Flushing deeply, Lily peered down to see that her peaked nipples were indeed showing through her bra and the thin satin of her dress. Mr. Malfoy's eyes blatantly followed her gaze and made her feel all the more self-conscious. "I only came to borrow my mum's hairbrush when I found...when I saw her and... and..." Lily stammered, unable to finish her sentence. She glanced up to see the older man's eyes still glued to her small bosom and folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"Shame, I enjoyed the sight," Mr. Malfoy offered, peering once more into the bedroom. "Come here."

He uttered that last bit without looking at Lily, and she wasn't sure if he was speaking to her.

"What?"

"Come here, Lily."

He looked at her that time. Lily was suspicious, not to mention nervous, but walked over to him anyway. She wondered what Mr. Malfoy wanted when he pulled her to stand on front of him, allowing her to peek through the door again. This time her mother was lying flat on her back, thighs spread and dangling in the air as Scorpius rested on his stomach between them, his pale blond head buried in the neatly trimmed patch of ginger hair that barely covered her mother's pussy. Lily had no idea how heavy her breathing had gone until Mr. Malfoy smoothly commented on it.

"Didn't I say you were getting turned on? There's no sense in denying it, you can't help what you like."

"Who likes seeing their mum getting shagged?" she retorted, inhaling deeply to calm her senses. That was hard, as Scorpius began fingering her mother with vigour, his moist, pink tongue visibly lashing across her clitoris, all of which Lily was able to see with perfect clarity, and she felt a deep sense of shame when the seat of her knickers grew uncomfortably damp.

"No one, well, I don't, but the sight of sex is arousing, no matter who's doing it," Draco explained. "You can hardly breathe right now, you have realised, I'm sure. That's the first sign."

"The first sign of what?"

Mr. Malfoy stepped closer, the front of his body touching Lily even though his hands remained on both sides of the door frame. Either she was imagining things or his crotch was a scant inch away from her behind. Did she want to find out?

"The first sign of your little pussy twitching with its own need to be licked and fucked," he murmured into the side of her neck.

All right, Lily _definitely_ couldn't breathe now. A sharp jolt of lust flooded her stomach, making her knees weak, and she had to hold onto the doorframe, her hands just below his.

"Has anyone tasted you before?" Mr. Malfoy asked in a hushed tone, lowering one arm and slipping it around Lily's waist. He pulled her back slightly, and there was the undeniable feel of an erection pressing through his trousers.

_Fuck, mum would kill me if she knew what I was doing! Not that she'd have a leg to stand on, but what the hell are you doing, Lily?!_

"No..." she trailed off, inhaling sharply when a slim hand slid down her belly, stopping at the apex of her dressed covered thighs.

"No? Never?"

Lily swallowed hard, finding that her mouth gone dry, and shook her head. "Never."

"Hmm." Mr. Malfoy dragged his palm against her, lightly cupping her mound through her dress. "What a shame. 'Tis a heady thing to lie between a woman's thighs, causing her to cry out with a few mere licks. The tongue is wonderful when properly utilised."

Lily nodded dumbly, not knowing what else to do. She definitely didn't know what to say, promptly rendered speechless when the caresses grew bolder.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss your pussy," he whispered behind her head, his voice a silken drawl against her neck that caused Lily to shiver. "I think you would taste sweet, sweeter than your mother, I daresay."

Lily did not want to be compared to her mum, of all people, but she would have agreed with anything so long as Mr. Malfoy kept moving his hand.

"My son appears skilled enough, but sometimes age has its advantages. I would have made you come a long time ago."

Lily looked to her mum again, who was red-faced, biting her lip and pinching both nipples as Scorpius steadily feasted on her cunt.

"What do you say, Lily, may I taste you?"

"But I...I don't know..."

"I won't force you, but I think we both know that you would enjoy it," he continued, parting his lips and allowing a warm stream of air to wash over the back of her neck.

Lily was no stranger to necking or snogging, but a fifteen-year-old boy gnawing at her neck as though it were a chicken leg was no comparison to the frustratingly light yet skilled touches of a seasoned wizard. Her chest heaved as he continued blowing air right beneath her ear, but when his lips pressed to the nape of her neck, a soft sob escaped her lips as her knees buckled. Thankfully his arm quickly tightened around her waist and Mr. Malfoy pulled her up, her back meeting fully with his front.

Bloody hell, Draco Malfoy was holding intimately her in a darkened hallway, against a body that was entirely too firm and tempting, yet sadly hidden beneath a burgundy velvet waistcoat and pristine white shirt. Not to mention his stiff trousers encased cock that boldly grazed her arse.

"Say yes, Lily," he coaxed, cupping her neck with his other hand. He then tilted her head back, stroking her cheek with his thumb while continuing his delicious taunting below her navel. "Say yes and I'll lick your pussy until you beg me to stop."

The taunting over her dress soon melded into caresses beneath the dress, and Lily bit down on the inside of her cheek when two of Mr. Malfoy's slim, ringed fingers carded through her pubic hair, forming a V on either side of her clitoris, which now felt big as a Knut.

"Oh fuck, little girl, you are positively soaked," he groaned, using the pad of his ring finger to lightly circle around the stiffened nub. Another downwards shift of his wrist and his fingertip rimmed the outside of her clenched entrance. "I'll venture that you have a snug little cunny."

His words alone were probably enough to bring Lily to the edge of orgasm, but if his fingers kept at it, between that and watching her mother being eaten, Lily knew she was going to come, and come hard.

"Oh yes, little love," the older man groaned, palming her entire cunt while simultaneously grinding his crotch into her backside.  "Hurry up, then, knickers off."

Lily wanted to scream when he pulled his hand away, but part of her wanted to point out that she hadn't actually agreed. Although that was a moot point, considering the way she nearly ripped her knickers off when Mr. Malfoy pulled her out the doorway, tugging her over to an empty space of wall inches away from the bedroom.

"Yes," he murmured appreciatively, a wicked glint in his eyes at the sight of Lily's underwear dangling from one ankle. For the briefest of moments Mr. Malfoy pressed her into the wall with his body, giving her a somewhat chaste kiss that was incongruous to the dirty talk that he'd been tormenting her with. His kisses were nice; fine, more than nice, but Lily was so turned on that she craved to feel his mouth elsewhere. Further south.

Without warning, the older man knelt before her, easily flipping up the skirt of her dress and using what she guessed was wandless magic to keep it in place.

"Spread your legs a little more, love," he directed, placing a hand between thighs that were clenched from a fit of nerves. "That's it."

Lily still found it difficult to inhale, never mind forming a single rational thought. It didn't matter that her mum was still having sex only a few feet away on the other side of the wall. She had her own blond headed man between her thighs, and Lily looked down, biting her bottom lip when Mr. Malfoy pressed his entire face into her thatch of bright red curls, inhaling deeply before dragging his tongue along her cleft.

Lily nearly screamed. It was too much; she would never survive this. Yet it seemed like she would be forced to, as two fingers delicately parted her folds, exposing her moist flesh to the cooler air. The bracing sensation was no longer a problem when a hot mouth descended upon her, an even hotter tongue moving forward to deliver a slow lick right against her clit. Steadily the tongue licked and lapped, thin lips sometimes sucking in the entire thing.

_Fuck, fuck, **fuck!**_ Lily swore silently, somewhat mortified for the way her hips moved ungracefully. This was bloody fantastic, and for a fleeting moment she understood why her mum had lost her mind from Scorpius doing this to her.

Just as that troubling thought began harassing her, a fingertip tickled her entrance while wet, sloppy licks were given earnestly to her pussy, and Lily's orgasm took her by such surprise that she didn't know how to handle it.

Silent screams became lost to Lily's throat as Mr. Malfoy suckled her clit, never stopping until the last spasm faded. She sagged against the wall when she was able to breathe again, only to find him rising to his full height again, surveying her face intently while tucking her knickers into his pocket.

"I was wrong— you taste better than I imagine," he told her huskily. "But now I want to feel those tight walls wrapped around my cock."

Lily was too turned on to say no, but too freshly nervous to admit something else that she thought the older man should know. None of that mattered, because she said nothing as Mr. Malfoy expertly unfastened the buttons on his trousers, opening the placket wide enough to withdraw his cock.

"Touch me, Lily."

Ever since feeling that bulge against her, Lily had been curious, and wasn't hesitant to reach down and grab him with both hands.

Her next thought was disturbing, but Lily now understood who Scorpius took after when it came to matters of the trouser department. But this wasn't Scorpius' cock in her hands, it was his father's, and Lily gripped the heavy length of flesh, using her thumb to toy with the bead of moisture at its tip. Mr. Malfoy moaned at the contact and thrust forward into her fist. A few seconds passed before it became  clear that he intended to move faster than she was comfortable with, because Lily found herself hoisted up until her legs were circled around his narrow waist.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't think—"

"I won't get you in the family way, promise. I can't, actually," he interrupted, nudging the underside of her chin with his lips and guiding her into a deep kiss. "Now reach down and put it in," he ordered,  both his arms supporting the underside of her knees. "You're so wet that I'll slide right in."

_Maybe, but I doubt it..._ Lily thought, trying not to show her hesitance.

It took a few tries to line Mr. Malfoy's thickly veined erection against her entrance. Finally they were flush with one another, and he began a slow ingress into her body.

_Bloody hell, that hurts!_

OK, Lily _definitely_ regretted not telling him that she'd never done this, but her sharp gasp was apparently enough of a non-verbal indication of her inexperience.

"Deep breath, love," Draco instructed, stilling his hips for a moment. "It won't hurt for long. And you may call me by my first name, by the way."

Lily squeezed her eyes shut and nodded frantically, keeping both arms tightly wound around his neck. It was hard to relax, especially in the position they were in, but she did her best. It still didn't keep away the stinging, burning sensation of him moving past her barrier and clenched muscles. The discomfort was difficult to breathe through, and Lily almost considered asking him to stop, but then his hips did something and he was all the way inside, his pubic bone flush against her sensitive clit.

That tiny swivelling motion caused another flash of pain to flare through her, but he moved again and Lily experienced a jolt of pleasure so sharp that it caused a choked ''Draco!" to erupt from her chest.

"Careful, love," he cautioned quietly. "Don't want your mother and my son to come out and find us, hmm?"

"No," Lily panted, breathing hard and trying to regain control.

The next few minutes were filled with Lily being carefully yet thoroughly fucked against the wall, Draco's tongue in her mouth while her fingers clawed against the shoulders of his waistcoat. Every bit of this encounter was intense; each bittersweet thrust of that well-endowed cock into her tender body left Lily aching yet yearning for more; Mr. Malfoy heavy puffs of breath into her neck whenever his lips weren't plastered to hers; long fingers that now gripped her arse, pulling her against him until his balls were audibly slapping the cleft of her behind, which was wet from her trickling juices.

"Fucking hell, you feel so bloody good," Draco groaned next to Lily's ear, his salacious tone causing her to squeeze around him.

Somewhere in the functioning part of her mind, Lily wondered how Draco was able to remain speaking in a muted voice, all the while screwing her to the point of incoherency. She had taken to gnawing on her bottom lip, knowing that at the first given opportunity she would scream out and give away the activities taking place in the hallway.

Perhaps Draco knew that she was seconds from losing control, because his mouth completely covered hers. His thrusts were slowly becoming less artful and more erratic, ramming and filling her almost to the point of pain. It wasn't possible for him to go any deeper, but it seemed as though he would die trying. But then Lily thought she would die if he were to stop. That second orgasm, while not as strong as the first, was just as effective, and caused every one of her muscles to clench. Lily, unaware that she was screaming hoarsely, the sound swiftly muffled by Draco's lips, quivered from head to toe as she was continuously fucked throughout her climax. Screams turned into a whimper when he finally slowed down, and only after coming back down to earth did Lily realise the way Draco's cock was twitching inside her.

The mingled sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air. Draco's sweat-dotted forehead rested against her cheek, but Lily was too exhilarated to care.

"Keep hold of my neck," Draco told her after a few minutes, waiting until she nodded before carefully lowering her to both feet.

Lily ached all over. Her pretty party dress was likely ruined, and she was sure that her hair looked a mess. On top of it, she had no idea if she would be able to make it back to her bedroom, as her legs felt unsteady as a newborn calf's. Regardless, her body continued to hum pleasantly in a way that she had never known, and Lily sighed. She no longer cared about her mum and Scorpius' affair. She wasn't even bothered by the fact that she'd just lost her virginity to her schoolmate's dad, against the wall, no less, and had no idea how she would face him in the morning. The only thing Lily wanted at that moment was to crawl into her sinfully plush bed, knowing that a most restful sleep would swiftly find her.

"You never mentioned the nightgown," Draco was now saying conversationally, lifting Lily's dress and using his wand to remove the evidence of their coupling from her inner thighs.

"Oh. I guess I didn't have the chance to. It's pretty."

"Very good. I did hope it would be to your liking."

"You mean you bought it?"

"For you? Yes."

"Oh..."

"I was also hoping that I would have the pleasure of seeing you in it."

"Oh!"

"My bedroom or yours?"

 Lily bit her lip, thinking about her many fantasies that centred around the canopied bed in her room.

"Mine tonight, yours tomorrow."

 


End file.
